shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship of Fools Chapter 32:Subarashii Story
Chapter 32-Roaring evilly Nezam holding the Roaring sword. *Nezam:Ahh it's been two years since papa last seen you. Walks to Herkun. *Nezam:Herkun.You see boy.I've been planning this for years.And now it's gonna bear me fruits.Wahahahahahahaha Nezam unsheath Roaring Sword. *Nezam:see the beauty of this beautiful yet dangerous sword.This is the closest you will get to it.BOY!GRANDE!!!Keep this sword safe.You know around the castle. Grande bow his head to Nezam. Grande:Yes sir! Page 2 Herkun in his cage *Herkun:How could you betray me!Grande!After all our adventure.Where is Dingo and Kayote! Grande smirks and punches Herkuns face. *Grande:How could you not see it?Herkun?I always wanted to be the captain.And seeing you being so weak agains't a rookie pirate.I can't help it but to jump ship.If it's the captain.I'am fine with it.But the first mate?You lose to the first mate!Really herkun?How weak are you? Dingo and Kayote came and stand beside Grande. *Dingo:He's my captain now.EX-Captain!Yup and some of the island armies too.The rest who still pledges to be loyal to you are in the prison below!KAKAKAKAKAKA! Page 3 Herkun punch,kick and slam his body on the cage bars. *Herkun:I don't belive this!You traitor!You'll pay you ignorant bastards! You'll surely pay!! *Grande:Stop hurting you're self boss.earghh!i can't even say that anymore. *Herkun:That's my name not my title you dumb! *Grande:Whatever.but that cage is sure stronger.Kairoseki cage! *Herkun:Iam sure you'll pay.Norino,groovy,yuri and rolando will make you pay! *Grande:Don't even got me started on Rolando.And for Groovy,Norino and Yuri.They'll soon be capture.Nezam already asked his men to set up perimeter.Search and destroy anyone who pledges to you! Page 4 Nezam take his sit at the throne. *Nezam:Grande!don't you waste your time arguing with that shithead.Now that my strategy is set.I've heard of Skyline Pirates.You guys deal with them.Tell them about me.Tell them that i've already engage my plan.GO! Grande standing in salute. *Grande:Yes sire!but what about the rest?Yuri,Groovy and Norino? Nezam rubs his forhead pondering *Nezam: Errr.Tell Rolando and his boys to catch them.Maybe try and talk some sense to Groovy and Norino to join me.Valuble assets!Now GO! Grande,Dingo and Kayote ran out from the throne room Page 5 Nova Blade lying around on the ground. *Nova:Bored bored bored..lalalalala.pineapple pineapple.its the best fruit in the world.If it bite there's a bug.sure go crazy for it now.look out it's the pineapple.(singing) Out of no where *???:Where is my nakama!!You dumbhead!!! Nova Blade stood up and look at the direction of the voice Subarashii threw his sword in the air.Geppo himself in the air and performed rankyaku to nova blade.He lands on the ground on one knee behind Nova after slicing him with his two swords. Nova Blade standing rooted to the ground. *Nova: Oh joy a marine . . . Page 6. Nova Blade cut wounds immediatly reseal themselves and he turns around. *Nova Blade: I am suprised you expect an answer from a guy you just sliced.*dust of his shoulder*AHHH.Iam alive.So does this mean i must answer you. Subarashii look at Nova Blade. *Nova Blade:WRONG!!!HEEEEEHAWWWW!Now turn around and face me like a man.Cause it's my turn Marine!!!! Nova Blade jumps up and float on the air with his DF powers and starts to slowly sheathe his katana. *Nova: Dark . . Subarashii turns around and look up on the sky where Nova is. Page 7 Drake flies towards Nova. He grabs Nova heads and slams his face to ground. *Drake:Sorry captain.But i will not let you hurt him.He's that Subarashii i always talk about. The Nova Drake is holding fade's away and Drake looks to see his captain beside him. *Nova: Aww man but he attacked me first!! So i just stand and look? and get hit again? Subarashii sheath his swords. Drake turns fully in Nova's direction, and sigh's. *Nova: So you train a marine? He's not even wearing the right outfit!! *Drake: Marine??He's a marine?No!How could you think so when i already show you his bounty and tell his stories. *Nova:Ouh.I see...so he use to be a marine?NOw he's a pirate.Good for you Subarashii.Indeed you are a awesome clown guy person!! Page 8 Drake almost gives up explaining to Nova. *Drake:He never was a marine! *Nova: Ahhh.A disguise.You're pretty smart. *Drake: More like your pretty dumb. Nova and Subarashii shake hands. *Subarashii: Nice to meet you.Nova... *Nova: Blade.Nova Blade.Yeah me too. Subarashii took something out from his suit and hands Nova a hip Flask. *Subarashii:Now blade tell me what happen to my nakama.I thought they're fighting with you. Nova take a sip from the hip flask. *Nova: Rum.I love rum.Subarashii.I was.But things happen.Whitemen.Electro ropes.teleport. Page 9 Subarashii and Drake were confused. *Drake:slow down.Captain.That's to vague. Nova sits on the ground and took more sip from the hip flask. *Nova:Sit down guys.Make it like your own home.HEEE.Hmmm.We were fighting.Your Nakama and I.You're stronger though so is your nakama.I can feel it in you two. OOOh sorry back to the story. We were fighting but Whitesoldier came out of no where.We fought them.But as quickly we defeat them they retreat by capturing your nakama and teleports some where. *Drake:White soldier men?Marines? *Nova:No no.But iam pretty sure they're not herkun's man. *Subarashii:Well from you descripition.Electro ropes.white mens?could it be? They sat in a circle and ponders Page 10 *Nova:There's another thing you need to know about them. They are stronger than they looked.I was using Enma-O.They just get back up. *Drake:That is something unheard of.They' did? *Nova:Yes your nakama used one of his strongest air slashes too.But they just get up.As if they're uneffected. *Subarashii: He uses roari? *Nova:Roari??Who?? *Drake:Shiro.he meant Shiro.They got their own name for the sword. *Nova:Ouhh yes.Roari.As i was saying.They get up.Pin down by netting him in a keiroseki net and teleport away. Subarashii stand up. *Subarashii:First thing first.Let's gather at my ship and plan this thing out with my other nakama.Kairoseki?That thing disable Df-users right?We need to thoroughly plan.You two are Df-users so i guess we really need a good game plan. Page 11. Nova looks at Drake. *Nova:talking about nakama.Did you contact the others. drake get up from his sitting position. *Drake:NO.I was busy explaning things to the jester pirates.Iam pretty sure they're well.Give me a sec.I call Rose. Drake took out his Den-Den Mushi and call for Rose's. *Drake:why are they taking so long. *Nova:She's busy or something right?Is she?Are they in trouble? Drake flies above to have a bird eye's view of the island. Page 12 After flying for a while he land back to the ground. *Drake:Subarashii:I can't see you ship anywhere.And for rose and the others. I saw Mike,Rose and Leo.Fighting white armymen.Should we go there. *Nova:What?they're fighting.I think we should help them.Let's go. Drake transform again to his Dragon form. *Drake:Subarashii hurry.get on my back. Subarashii hops onto Drake's back. *Drake:You ready subarashii? Subarashii nods. Page 13 As they about to make a move. *???:Wait a minute.Stop.let them be.Iam sure they can handle them.Plus iam pretty sure they will send their strongest troop there.That way we could assault the castle while your men distract them. Nova floatin in the air. *Nova:And who are youu??? Subarashii turns around. *Subarashii:EM.So you're not caught?EM? *Emmanuel:Caught?No?He was caught?? Nova,Drake and Subarashii nods. Page 14 Emmanuel walk closer to them. *Emmanuel:Firstly Subarashii.Sorry. *Subarashii:sorry?What for. *Emmanuel:I was there all along.I actually saw Fants getting captured. *Subarashii:Ahh what's pass is passed. Subarashii walk to Emmanuel to comfort him. *Subarashii:Focus Emmanuel.We got to save Didier and Fanstatico now.And what is your plan.Em? Drake transform back to his human form. *Drake:Yeh your plan? Page 15 *Emmanuel:Drake you say our ship is not anchored there anymore right? *Drake:Yeh? *EmmanueL:I pretty sure they already made their move to the castle.Yuri is still there right. The rest of them nods. *Emmanuel:How many crewmembers is there in your crew?Nova? *Nova:wait a minute who the hell are you again? *Subarashii:He's my sniper Nova.My sniper. *Nova:Ahhh.Sniper.Well we have 16 and more. *Emmanuel:So 4 is fighting with the whitearmies right? Drake nods. *Emmanuel:Well I saw they set up perimeters around the island.So i guess your nakama met them by accident.By the way is this all Herkun mens? Page 16. *Subarashii:it's to long to tell you now.But that's not Herkun men.Since you have said that.I think we can only conclude Nezam already conquer the island. Nova and Drake smirk a smile while Emmanuel looking confuse. *Emmanuel:Who the hell is Nezam???? *Subarashii:It's to long of a story Em.I'll tell you later.BUt now let's go to the castle.Perimeters eeyy??Try and defence this. Subarashii looks at the castle which is the background of the forest.And start running. *Drake:Subarashii wait! Nova disappeared in a flash of light. *Drake:Ahh i guess there is no waiting with you two.Always carelessly charging in. Emmanuel still standing there confuse while the rest already made their way to the castle. *will they be stop by the whitearmy who already set up perimeters?* Category:Awesome Category:Stories